The New Student
by ouranandsuzakulover68
Summary: A Ouran/Pokemon/Gundam00/Code Geass Crossover with OCs


Chapter 1- Starting Today, You Are A Host!

Kristen sighed as she closed the door. She had been to every library on campus and couldn't find a quiet place to study. She headed to the abandoned music room so she could study in peace. She opened the door and, to her surprise, rose petals flew out at her and there was a group of boys staring at her. "Welcome to the host club." They all chimed. Haruhi looked at the student in shock. He looked just like her when she first came to the host club, but with black hair.

"What is this?"

"Welcome to the Ouran Host Club." One of the boys started. He had black hair and was fairly tall. He wore the school's uniform and had a slight smile on his face."This is where the handsomest boys, who have way too much time on their hands, entertain ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful."He finished.

"Wow, it's a boy." Two twins with orange hair combed in opposite directions said together.

"A boy?" Kristen thought to herself.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, this young man is in the same class as you right?" A tall boy with glasses asked.

"Yeah, but we don't really know him, he doesn't act very sociably." Hikaru and Kaoru told him.

"Now that wasn't too kind." The boy said."You must be the honor student. Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, I am Kyoya Otoori, those two are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachin." He said, pointing towards the twins. "They are Takeshi Morinozuka and Mitskini Huninozuka, Mori and Hunny for short." He said pointing to two boys. One was extremely tall and the other was half his size and was holding on to the bigger one. "That is Tamaki Suoh, the king of this club." He said pointing to a blond haired man who had his hand on the shoulder of a smaller boy with brown hair and a feminine look."Finally, that's Haruhi Fujioka, another honor student." He pointed to the smaller boy. "I almost forgot, that's Kevin Hsu." He pointed to the boy from earlier.

"I didn't think the famous honor student would be so openly gay." Tamaki said. When he said that Haruhi rolled her eyes as she remembered those words being spoken to her when she first came to the host club. "No matter, what kind of boy are you into? The wild type? The boy Lolita? How about the mischievous type? Or the cool type? Maybe the natural type? Or are you into a guy like me? The princely type?" He asked.

"Ummm, I only want a quiet place to study." Kristen told them as she slowly backed up. She slipped on a conveniently placed banana peel and hit a stand. She heard a loud crash and saw a broken vase.

"Here we go again." Thought Haruhi.

"Kristen, you may have heard a famous saying, when in Rome, do as the Romans do. You will now be a host and get 100 requests to pay off your debt of 8 million yen." Tamaki said. "I will be your personal coach, but we need to do something about your look. Hikaru, Kaoru, you know what to do. Kyoya, call my hairstylist. Mori, go to the optometrist and get some contacts. Kevin, go spread the news that there will be a new host. Hunny sempai, go eat some cake." The hosts went to their positions.

Kristen got carried off to the changing room and about half an hour later, stepped out. "You look just like Haruhi! Only better!" Tamaki said with tears in his eyes.

"Hey, I'm right here you know." Haruhi told him.

"You might be able to draw in some customers." Kyoya told her.

"I'm back, what did I miss?" Kevin asked. He looked at Kristen and asked, "You're that boy from earlier, right?"

Extra Period

Bios

Name: Haruhi Fujioka

Nationality: Japanese

Age: 15

Birthday: February 4

Class: A

Fears: Thunder

Favorite Foods: Fancy Tuna, Strawberries, Sushi

Type: Natural, Bookworm

Name: Tamaki Suoh

Nationality: French

Age: 17

Birthday: April 8

Class: A

Fears: Haruhi in trouble, Hunny after a nap, Ranka, Kuma in trouble

Favorite Foods: Commoners' Ramen, Commoners' Snacks

Type: Princely

Chapter 2-The Job Of A High School Host

"Wow, he sure is popular." Kevin told the host club. "Actually, he already has 40 requests and is getting at least 10 more every day. He'll be done by the end of this week!"

"All right, thanks again for your company." Kristen told her last customer.

"You're doing great!" Haruhi told her.

"Thanks for the advice." Kristen told Haruhi.

Later

"I just need to ask, Kristen, are you a girl?" Kevin asked.

"Well, biologically, yes." She replied.

"Yes, you owe me 5 bucks Tamaki!"

"I was sure she was a boy." Tamaki grumbled as he handed over the money.

"Good thing physical exams are already over by now." Kyoya said. "We wouldn't want an incident like last time. But we still have the ball coming up and you need to know how to dance."

"Don't worry about it, I know how to dance already."

"That's good." Kyoya told her."Because you will have to attend the ball just like Haruhi."

The Ball

Kristen looked around at the ball. Tamaki was swooning a bunch of girls. The twins were busy dancing as were Mori and Hunny. Kyoya was on the computer and Kevin lounged around and accepted the occasional dance. Haruhi was at the refreshments, eating as much fancy tuna as possible. Then Tamaki went up to a stage and said, "And now for the last dance of the evening goes to this lucky couple." The lights all dimmed and the couple was left in the limelight.

"As members of the elite Ouran host club, our job is to make every woman happy." Haruhi said to no one in particular as Kristen looked at the couple dance the night away, and smiled.

Extra Period

Bios

Names: Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachin

Nationality: Japanese

Age: 16

Birthday: June 9

Class: A

Fears: Getting too close to others

Favorite Foods: Fancy Foods

Type: Mischievous, "Twincestuous"

Name: Kyoya Otoori

Nationality: Japanese

Age: 17

Birthday: November 22

Class: A

Fears: Not being able to inherit company

Favorite Foods: Fancy Foods

Type: Cool, Glasses

Chapter 3-Yabu

"Why did you join the host club?"

"Actually, I did the same thing as you, although my quota was 1000 customers. They found out I was a girl in a really different way. I remember some of the stupid things we did before even Kevin joined."

Flashback

"Tama-chan kick!" Tamaki yelled as he kicked Yabu into the wall and spun around in the air before landing.

"1, good looks that attract the public eye."

"2, more wealth than you can imagine."

"3, chivalry that will never that will never be able to overlook the wickedness of this world."

"That's what makes up the Ouran host club. We're here, watch out!

End Flashback

"I'm pretty sure they just came up with that when they heard about him. We ended up helping him find his daughter, after beating him up for no reason." Haruhi told Kristen.

"Wow, this club is stupid and impulsive!" Kristen thought as she walked home.

Chapter 4-Return Of The Lady Manager

"Wow, I can't believe Renge hasn't appeared yet." Haruhi said.

"Who's that?" Kristen asked.

"She was an otaku who came here to see Kyoya, but ended up shooting a movie about us and became our manager." Tamaki explained.

The ground opened up and a loud, shrill laugh could be heard. Renge came out on a stand and said, "I'm back!"

"Not again!" The host club yelled.

Extra Period

Bios

Name: Takeshi Morinozuka

Nationality: Japanese

Age: 18

Birthday: May 5

Class: A

Fears: Hunny in trouble

Favorite foods: ?

Type: Wild, Stoic

Name: Mitskini Huninozuka

Nationality: Japanese

Age: 18

Birthday: February 29

Class: A

Fears: Usa Chan in trouble

Favorite Foods: Cake, Candy

Type: Boy Lolita

Chapter 5-Ashford Academy

"All right class, let's give a warm welcome to the foreign exchange students. Please introduce yourselves."

A black haired boy with purple eyes spoke first, "I am Lelouch Lamperouge of Great Brittan."

A boy with messy brown hair and green eyes spoke now, "I am Suzaku Kurugi."

A pink haired girl spoke, "I am Kallen Statfield."

A green haired girl who came out of nowhere said, "I am Millay Ashford."

Lelouch thought, "What's C.C. doing here, and where's the real Millay?"

Later

Lelouch called Sayako, his maid/ officer of the Black Knights," Hey have you seen Millay?"

"No not yet, why?"

Ashford Academy (Lelouch's room)

The real Millay was bound to the ceiling with tape. "Help! Someone get me down!" Millay shouted.

Ouran Academy

The two boys were being followed by girls everywhere they went. They eventually ran into the abandoned music room and ended up in a tropical paradise. The host club looked at the two.

Tamaki said, "Have you two ever thought of being hosts?"

Extra Period

Assumed Name: Lelouch Lamperouge

Actual Name: Lelouch Li Britannia

Nationality: British

Age: 16

Birthday: ?

Class: A

Fears: Japan losing its independence

Favorite Foods: Crepes

Type: Calculating

Name: Suzaku Kurugi

Nationality: Japanese

Age: 16

Birthday: ?

Class: B

Fears: Terrorist attackers

Favorite Foods: Crepes

Type: Athletic

Chapter 6-The New Hosts

The two new hosts caused a lot buzz around campus. Having more hosts meant more income so Kyoya was the happiest man on campus for a while. Lelouch was especially popular and guests seemed to come for him over and over again. Little did everyone know, he was geassing them to come over and over again. "Looks like we have a new king." Joked the twins. Tamaki meanwhile, had begun to frequent his corner of woe.

Lately, there had been a lot of new students including 5 students who transferred from Ptolomiaos High School. They were Neil and Lyle Dylandy, Sorahm Ibrham, Allelujah Haptism, and Tieria Erde. Tamaki thought about recruiting them. Most of them at least. He couldn't have any gay members so he decided to invite all of them except Tieria. They accepted and the host club now had the Gundam Host Miesters.

Extra Period

Assumed Name: Setsuna F. Seiei

Actual Name: Sorahm Ibrham

Nationality: Kurdish

Age: 18

Birthday: ?

Class: A

Favorite Foods: Curry

Fears: Nothing

Type: Tragic

Assumed Names: Lockon Stratos

Actual Names: Neil and Lyle Dylandy

Nationality: Irish

Ages: 17

Birthday: ?

Class: A

Favorite Foods: Irish Cuisine

Fears: None

Type: Laid- Back

Assumed Name: Allelujah Haptism

Actual Name: ?

Nationality: Japanese

Age: 17

Birthday: ?

Class: A

Favorite Foods: ?

Fears: None

Type: Dual Identity

Chapter 7-The Revenge Of St. Lobelia's Girl Academy

It was the cultural fair again."Not Lobelia again." Haruhi whined.

"What's Lobelia?" Kristen asked.

"Lobelia is a school that tried to steal Haruhi from Ouran." Kyoya explained.

Later

"What's going on?" Kristen said as she was taken away by three girls from Lobelia.

"Host club, you've tried to steal another maiden have you?" Benio accused.

"Not her again!" Kevin said.

"We're taking Kristen to Lobelia, where she belongs."

"No, I won't let you!" Kevin yelled as he charged at them. The girls stepped aside and Kevin fell out of the open window and into the fountain outside."I'm okay." He weakly replied.

"Look, I know why you want me to leave, but I have a debt and I worked hard to get here so I'm not going to leave anytime soon."Kristen told them.

"Fine, but you'll regret this." The trio said before leaving.

"We're so glad you're staying Kristen." The host club said.

"Me too, but aren't we forgetting something?" Kristen asked.

Outside

"I'm still out here with at least every bone in my body broken you guys." Kevin yelled with no one noticing.

Chapter 8-Cruise Ship Trip

Tamaki was really depressed lately now that he was no longer number 1.

"Haruhi, am I losing my touch?"

"Oh, Tamaki, you'll always be number one to me." Haruhi leaned in and so did Tamaki and for a second their lips met, but they sprang back right after.

Later

"Haruhi, how close are you to Tamaki?" Kristen asked.

"I'm not sure, I guess he's my boyfriend, but I'm not sure about what he is to me."

The Next Day

"Haruhi and I are going on a cruise together and until then, Kyoya is the king." Tamaki announced.

"Well, at least she'll have a chance to figure out her feelings." Kristen thought to herself.

Hospital

"Only three more weeks before I can move any body part." Kevin thought.

Chapter 9-Pokemon! Gotta Catch Them All!

"Did you hear? There are two new members to replace Tamaki and Haruhi while they're gone." One student whispered to another. It turned out that Kyoya had invited two students to join the host club, Paul Shinji and Drew Rosalind. Kirimi happened to be visiting at the same time.

Music Room 3

"I'm the what type?" Paul asked.

"You are the Emo type; you wear negative clothing, have a bad attitude and enjoy pain!" Kirimi repeated.

"Hey I'm back!" Kevin said as he walked in, fully healed."I chose the best time to come back, didn't I?" He said sarcastically as Kirimi began assessing his character.

Extra Period

Bios

Name: Drew Rosalind

Nationality: Hoenn

Age: 16

Birthday: July 10

Class: A

Favorite Foods: Everything healthy

Fears: Not being perfect

Type: The Amazing-In-Every-Way

Name: Paul Shinji

Nationality: Sinnoh

Age: 17

Birthday: March 13

Class: B

Favorite Foods: Anything Negative

Fears: None

Type: Bad Boy, Emo

Chapter 9-Gundam Host Miesters Spring Into Action!

"The entire ship has been captured by pirates." The news announced. Kyoya paced around the room, worry evident on his face.

"We have to do something." Neil said. "Miesters, assemble!" He yelled out.

"What is this?" Kevin said as the roof opened and the room rose up. Suddenly 4 Gundams came down and the 4 Gundam Host Miesters jumped in along with Hunny and Mori.

"We can't let them go alone." Lelouch yelled. "Black Knights, assemble!" The four Ashford students got in the 4 Knightmare frames that appeared.

"Does everyone have an organization?" Kevin asked.

"Yes." Paul told him. "Trainers, assemble!" 12 pokemon appeared and Drew, Paul, and 10 other members got on and followed the other two organizations.

"Host club, assemble!" Kyoya yelled out. A huge plane with the Otoori police arrived and everyone else got on and headed to the cruise ship with Haruhi and Tamaki onboard.

Chapter 10-Rescue Mission

"What is that?" A pirate asked.

"I don't know but it's going down!" The pirate captain said. "Attack in our new robot suits!"

Metal armors about half the size of a Gundam shot up in the air to stop the rescuers.

"I don't think so." Lyle said as the Gundams mobilized. The pirates charged forward when a beam from the ground destroyed the lead armor. A fire fight broke out between the two sides. The Gundams , Knightmare frames, and pokemon all attacked the armors, shooting down many. Exia, Sorahm's Gundam, wove between the shots and sliced armor after armor in half. Dynames, Neil's Gundam, shot out two capsules from its sniper rifle. Inside those capsules were Hunny and Mori.

The capsules opened up and Hunny jumped out. Mori was nowhere to be found until an armor about a mile away exploded with Mori jumping off of it. Mori unsheathed a samurai sword and slashed apart the machines surrounding him. Hunny had jumped onto one and ripped its head off, leaving it to fall into the ocean. He grabbed a shuriken from inside his uniform and threw it at an armor.

"Hah, that won't do anything to my armor." The pilot boasted. Seconds later, the armor exploded and Hunny moved on to the next one. The armor that Kallen was piloting grabbed an enemy with its giant claw and emitted a nuclear pulse, destroying it. Suzaku's armor, the Lancelot, slashed apart enemies in between shooting them with his rifle. Meanwhile, the Otoori police boarded the ship and saved it. The various organizations left the pirates to the police.

Chapter 11-The Two Of Them

The host club celebrated Tamaki and Haruhi's safe return.

" Well, did you figure out your true feelings for Tamaki?" Kristen asked.

"I think I know now that I truly have strong feelings for Tamaki." Haruhi replied.

"Haruhi, can you come over here?"

"Sure Tamaki." Haruhi walked over to where Tamaki was standing.

"You said you were unsure of your feelings. Are you sure now?"

"Definitely."

"We'll leave you two lovebirds alone." Everyone else in the host club chimed.

"Hey Kevin, how do you feel?" Tamaki asked.

"A lot better, thanks for asking."Kevin replied. Just then, he slipped on another banana peel and fell out the window. "Not again!" He yelled as he missed the fountain and fell on the grass.

"At least it wasn't on concrete."

"I think I dislocated my shoulder."

Chapter 12-Ali Al Sanchez

"Wow, so you get injured a lot for the host club." A customer told Kevin.

"Well, I have to protect the host club." Suddenly, a sinister looking man came by and stabbed Kevin. "Ow, what was that for?"

"I'm evil, I don't have to have a reason to do bad things."

"Why does everything bad happen to me?"

"Music room three, there it is!" Ali Al Sanchez said as he opened the door and saw an army of police officers, Gundams, Knightmare Frames, and Pokemon all aiming to kill him.

"Any last words?" Neil asked.

"Can I scream first?"

"Sure, it'll make it more fun."

Sanchez screamed as loud as he could before he was vaporized by the army.

"That was satisfying."

Later

"It was so brave of you to try to protect us from that man." Kristen told Kevin.

"Hey, does that mean you'll go out with me?"

"I'm thanking you, not falling for you."

"Is that a yes?"

Chapter 13-Friday The 13th

"Not Friday the 13th!" Kevin screamed as he freaked out.

"What's so wrong about today?" Kristen asked.

"You mean you don't know?" The twins asked.

"Know what?"

"Kevin gets injured a lot, but on Friday the 13th, he gets injured twice as much, at least. He normally dislocates something, gets stabbed, and gets a concussion if he's lucky."

In the hallway

"No one in sight." Kevin said, "I'm safe for now." Suddenly, a ghostly knife came and stabbed him.

"Even as a ghost, I can still injure you." Ali Al Sanchez said.

"Why me?" Kevin asked as he stumbled backwards and fell out of another window and fell into the fountain. "Ow!"

Extra Period

Lost Stories

Another Friday The 13th

"How did this happen?" Kevin thought as he ran away from Jason Vorhees with his machete in Kevin's leg.

Flashback

"Hey, do you want to be a camp counselor?"

"Sure!"

"Good, go to Camp Crystal Lake."

"Why does that sound familiar?"

End Flashback

Meanwhile

"Come in 007."

"Bond here, what do you want?"

"Have you tracked the target?"

"I'm following him right now."

"Intercept him now."

"How?"

"Ram through this wall and you will catch him."

Kevin was running away from Jason when the wall broke and Bond's car crashed through, taking out Jason and Kevin.

"I hate Friday the 13th."

Jason got up, but was shot repeatedly by Bond. Bond then vaulted over him and threw a mine that attached itself to Jason's back.

"Your summer is over." Bond said as he shot the mine, making it explode and engulfing Jason in the flames. "Now, Smart."

Maxwell Smart, who had been ready for the signal and told a general on a screen,"We're ready, call in the air strike."

Planes from everywhere appeared and shot everything they had at Jason, pulverizing him. Tamaki watched from afar before he rushed over to see what was going on.

Chapter 14-No

"Hey, Kristen, I was wondering if you would go out with me." Kevin said.

"No." Was her simple reply.

Later

"Hey there Kristen."

"No."

"But."

"No."

Even later

"Funny I should run into you."

"No, and you should stop following me, it's almost midnight."

Later

Kristen picked up the telephone. "Hello?"

"Hey, I was wondering…"

"No."

The next day

Kevin opened his mouth to speak.

"No."

"Please."

"Okay, I will."

"Really?"

"No."

Chapter 15-Paul's (and Drew's) Past

Flashback

"Why do you have to be so mean Paul?" A girl with blue hair asked.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I have to become a better person."

"By breaking up with me? Never mind, I hate you!"

"Dawn."

Paul got on the next plane to Japan to forget about his mistakes and to become a better person so he could be better for Dawn.

Drew's Past

"Why do you have to go May?"

"I'm sorry, but I'll keep in touch with you and come back when I finish school."

Drew was depressed but thought of a plan. "If I stow away on the plane, I can stay with May! It's a foolproof plan."

Unfortunately, he got on the wrong plane and ended up in Japan with no way back because he forgot that he left his wallet on the plane that was already gone when he went back.

Kevin's Reason for Joining

Kevin woke up in the middle of the street 5 hours after he was hit by a car that came through the wall of a building. "The British secret service owes me a lot of money after Bond ran me over, accidentally stabbed me, shot me in the legs, arms and head, and tackled me out of a window." He shook some dust off his uniform and tried to move his arm, only to feel excruciating pain. "I dislocated something, didn't I? And I suffered a concussion, 3rd degree burns from the fire, and a broken leg from that hit. What the heck? A machete is jammed in my leg?"

Tamaki was walking by when he saw someone who he thought would be a great host. He asked him to join, and Kevin, thinking he was a paramedic offering to help him, became a host before passing out again.

Extra Period

Lost Stories

Horrifying Reunion

"Hey, do you guys want to come to my friend's birthday party?" Sorahm asked the others.

"Sure, what do we have to bring?"

"Nothing, I'm all set for the party."

"All right, let's go party!"

Party

"What's up Derry, are you ready to party?" Kevin yelled out.

"Yeah! Let's party!" A random partygoer said.

"Who are all these people?" Neil asked Sorahm.

"My friends, of course!"

"Are all of your friends beside us killers?"

"Don't judge them by that, they're pretty nice." Sorahm walked over to the partygoers and among them were: Jason Vorhees, Michael Meyers, Freddy Krueger, Hannibal Lector, the monster from IT, Jack Torrance, Mary Shaw, Leatherface, aliens from Alien, predators from Predator, the Terminator, the person from the Grudge, Chucky in human form, Keanu Reeves from the Day The Earth Stood Still, that dude from Black Christmas, and Luke Walton.

"What's Luke Walton doing here? He's not a killer." Neil asked Sorahm.

"Party crasher, get him!" Sorahm told the others.

"Boo, get out of here Laker, this is Dodgertown! " Were all said by the killers.

"All right It, let's finish this!" A bunch of teenagers yelled and they busted through the door.

"Not today guys, how about next week, I'm going to have a hangover until that time. How about you sit down and have a drink or two. Or maybe three, or four, or until you pass out."

"All right, we'll wait until next week. Can you throw me a drink?" The leader yelled.

"Sure, take whatever you want, while you're in here, we're all bros."

"Hey Mike, we bought you an awesome gift from Japan." Sorahm told Michael Meyers.

"Really what is it?" He asked as he opened a box. "Wow, a new steak knife that has my name engraved on the hilt? You shouldn't have."

"We still did."

"Sorry about the whole attack thing." Jason told Kevin.

"No, it's cool, that happens to me everyday anyways."

Outside

"Stupid truck, start already!" Taylor Swift yelled.

"OMG, it's Taylor Swift!" Ghostface yelled.

"What in the world?" Taylor Swift muttered as she looked up. The next thing she knew, she was being mobbed by tons of serial killers wanting her autograph.

"All, right! I'll perform!"

Cheers ripped through the crowd and they carried Taylor Swift up to the stage and eagerly waited for her to start.

"Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see that I want and I need him…"

The killers looked on in admiration for her singing skills.

"Hey, didn't you ask more celebrities to join in?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, my family pulled some strings." Kyoya replied.

"What's up Michael's birthday party?" as tons of celebrities appeared. Among them were: Johnny Depp, Tom Hanks, Tom Cruise, Orlando Bloom, Robert Downy Jr., Justin Timberlake, Drew Barrymore, George Lopez, Cameron Diaz, NSYNC without Justin, Justin Long, Ernie Reyes Jr., Will Ferrell, John C. Riley, Rob Schneider, and Michael Meyers.

"Hey Robert, want to go back to rehab?" Jason yelled.

"Heck yeah, throw me a drink and a beer bong!" Robert Downey Jr. yelled back.

"Hi everyone, I'm Michael Meyers the actor, but we're all here to celebrate the birthday of a special man. His name also happens to be Michael Meyers the serial killer! Come up here man."

"Wow, thanks Mike, I just want to say thanks to everyone who came, well, not Luke Walton."

"Who wants to end the night watching Michael's breakthrough hit Halloween? The original one too, not that bad remake." The crowd cheered at this and partied late into the night.

The Next Morning

Lyle shook his head as he got up. He was suffering from a bad hangover. "Ow, my head." Lyle looked around and had no idea where he was.

Flashback

"What a party guys." Lyle said while almost falling over. He stepped back and fell into a canoe headed for Canada.

End Flashback

"Oh, so that's how."

Chapter 16-Valentine's Day

It was Valentine's Day and that gave Kevin an excuse to follow Kristen around and shower her with gifts.

"Come on, it's Valentine's Day."

"All right, I'll go on a date with you."

"Yes!" Kevin screamed and in his happiness, fell out of a window and into a sword exposition. "It's truly amazing that I am still alive."

Kristen ended up waiting for him for 2 hours, but left just before he arrived after being released by the hospital.

Chapter 17-Chika's Back!

"Ow! What was that for?"

"That was for comparing me to my brother."

"But he is better than you."

"Shut up!" Chika yelled before breaking Kevin's other leg.

"Chika!" Hunny yelled before he gave him a hug.

"What's wrong with you?" Haruhi asked Kevin.

Extra Period

Lost Stories

Sorahm's PSP

"I'll take the black one."

Sorahm walked out of a GameStop with a new PSP. "I love you and all of your blackness. Um, I wasn't trying to be racist."

2 Weeks Later

"Will you stop bringing it everywhere?" Allelujah asked.

"But my PSP wants to see the world."

"Never mind then."

Chapter 18-Love's Everywhere

Pretty much everyone in the host club had a relationship. Hikaru and Kaoru were both dating two random girls. Mori was hanging out with a girl who confessed to him. Hunny was not aware of it, but he was dating someone too. Suzaku and Kallen were being seen together as well as Lelouch and "Millay". Tamaki and Haruhi were still together, and Kyoya was now in a relationship with Éclair, but mostly so Grand Tonier wouldn't buy his company. The meisters were together with some girls at their old high school. Paul was with Dawn, who came to Japan to apologize to Paul and May was transferred to Ouran so Drew could see her again. Only Kristen and Kevin weren't in a relationship.

"We're the only ones."

"So?"

"I already said I'm sorry, it's not my fault they had a medieval weapons expo and I fell out of a window."

Kristen rolled her eyes and went back to studying as Kevin continued to apologize.

Chapter 19-The Ouran Show

"Hey, check this out. It's us!" Kevin told the host club.

"Hey, that isn't funny!" He yelled as he fell out of the window after being stabbed by a ghost in the show.

"So Kyoya, when did you sell the recordings you made to Funimation?" Haruhi asked.

"As you know, the host club is a business, so naturally I got contracts with some TV stations to air a show called "Ouran High School Host Club". I assured them that it would be a hit, and it is for the people who attend Ouran Academy." Kyoya replied.

"Hey, Tamaki! They're calling you the French George Lopez on TV!" Hunny yelled.

Extra Period

Lost Stories

Scuffle With Michael and Freddy

Haruhi yawned as she kept her eyes on two kids. She was babysitting for an old family friend who lived in Haddonfield. She looked out the window to see a masked figure looking at her. She quickly dialed her cell phone. "Tamaki, there's a creepy man outside and I don't know what to" She didn't even finish before Tamaki got there.

"Stay away from Haruhi!"

He kicked the figure, and then he grabbed him around the neck and shoved his face into the ground. When Michael got back up Tamaki scowled, "Now, I'm angry." He punched the man so hard that the sound of his fist meeting the mask could be heard from a mile away. He jumped superhumanly high and brought his foot down on the attacker. He then tripped him and pinned him down. The figure produced a knife, but Tamaki grabbed his wrist and squeezed hard, hearing a snap, he let go and the figure winced in pain behind his broken mask. Tamaki picked up the knife and held it in front of his neck.

"All right man, I give, I give. Just a let me go. I had no idea that she was your girlfriend, trust me, it won't happen again." The figure yelled in a Jamaican accent. Tamaki let go and the figure ran off.

"You're safe now, Haruhi!"

"Thank you sempei!"

That night

Tamaki went to sleep that night very satisfied. In his dreams, there was someone who wasn't satisfied.

Dream

Haruhi shrank in fear at the sight of Freddy Krueger. Tamaki could not stop himself from running over to help.

"Ha ha ha, so you want to run to your death?" Freddy chuckled.

"Stay away from Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled.

"Uh oh."

Tamaki ripped his glove off his hand and stabbed him repeatedly.

"You think that's enough to beat me?"

"No but I bet this is." Tamaki pulled Michael's old knife out.

"Wait, how did you get that?"

"I did what I'm going to do with you." Tamaki slipped the glove on and pulled Freddy towards him and drove the knife through his heart. He then proceeded to grab him by the sweater and punch and kick him.

"Ha ha ow, ha ha ow."

"Time to end this."

"What?"

Tamaki began to glow blue as he gathered energy in his fist while still holding Freddy by the neck. He smiled before punching Freddy.

"All right man, I give it won't happen again, trust me." Freddy quickly said.

"I've heard enough excuses, and I'm tired of them!"

After Tamaki was finished, there wasn't anything left other than Freddy's trademark hat and bits of his sweater.

Chapter 20-The Ouran Fair (Haruhi and Tamaki)

"Tamaki, do you remember the last Ouran Fair?" Haruhi asked as she rested her head on Tamaki's shoulder.

"Yeah, it was amazing."

"I can only hope that others will find love on this day too."

"Like we did?"

They looked at each other before their lips met in a kiss.

"Yeah, exactly like we did." Haruhi told Tamaki.

They saw Kevin and Kristen kiss from a distance. They both smiled as the fireworks continued to light up the night sky.

Miesters

Most of the misters were gathered around a gravestone. All of the misters wept for something or someone that started with s. Yes, they were crying for Sorahm's PSP that Lyle broke while playing Resistance.

"Why did it have to break?" Neil questioned.

"Well, we're dead. Sorahm loved that PSP like a child he never had." Tieria said.

"Well, let's get out of here!" Lyle said.

All of the miesters ran away just before Sorahm arrived.

"Who would do such a thing?" He screamed."I'll kill whoever did this!"

"Well, Lyle, it was nice being your older brother."

"Hey, so you're just going to abandon me Neil?"

"Not much I can do. You're dead."

"I will avenge my PSP's death, starting with you Lyle."

"Gotta go." Lyle said as he ran away while Sorahm chased him with a steak knife.

"Isn't a steak knife a cliché weapon?"

"Aren't you a cliché character?"

Plane

"I escaped from Japan just in time."

"Hi Lyle, did you miss me?"

"How did you get here?"

"I'm crazy now because someone broke my PSP, so I don't have to have a reason."

Haddonfield

"I'll have to start a new life and this place seems right." Lyle thought.

"Haddonfield, why does that place sound familiar?" Sorahm thought."I know, my buddy Michael lives here!"

"Hey, do you know where Michael Meyer lives?" He asked a bystander.

"The actor or the killer?"

"The killer."

"Oh, in that house over there, see ya."

Inside the Meyers' house.

"What's up bro?" Sorahm asked a masked figure.

The figure high fived him and they bumped fists before he started using sign language to talk.

"Oh, another babysitter beat you? Sorry man, it must be rough. Oh, her boyfriend? I'm sorry, but they are harder to take out. Wait, you saw an annoying Irishman that suspiciously speaks Japanese? I've found you Lyle!" The figure(Michael) talked again (using sign language of course). "Lyle is a guy who broke my PSP."

The figure fell to his knees and spoke for the first time , yelling,"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! WHY MUST THE GOOD DIE YOUNG?" In a Jamaican accent.

Pokemon

Drew and May were nowhere to be found, but Paul and Dawn were sitting down on a bench. Paul ran his fingers through her silky hair. "Isn't this great? Plus, this is the first time that Contestshipping has appeared in the story."

"Hm, whatever."

Suddenly, Michael's words pierced the sky, scaring everyone.

Host and Hostess

"Kristen , I know I have asked this before, but, do you like me. I mean you waited for me, and that counts for something, right?"

She looked at him and gave him a quick kiss."Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah, it does." He said, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! WHY MUST THE GOOD DIE YOUNG?"

"What was that?"

Fin


End file.
